Rock of Ages
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: The year is 1987 a time when rock and roll ruled the earth. Do not read this if you dont like 80's music. Not entirely like the movie but I guess its pretty close.
1. Info

Hello and greetings fellow Adventure Time fans.

Well I thought of something that really interested me while watching the the film adaptation of the musical Rock of Ages and it got me thinking. Since I liked both the musical and the film I thought maybe I can add the Adventure Time characters to either the movie or the broadway musical and give them a role of being in a Adventure Time version of Rock of Ages?

The story will be exaclly the same as either the movie or the musical. But be warned the story for these two are different. The only major difference in it is that there will be slight changes to the story to make it more Adventure Time like. Of course the Adventure time characters will go by their own names.

Here's who I think should be the cast members in the musical version.

Finn as Drew Boley

Fionna as Sherrie Christian

Marceline as Justice Charlier

Marshall Lee as Stacee Jaxx

Jake as Loney

Jermane as Dennis

Princess Bubblegum as Regina

Prince Gumball as Franz

Ice King as Hertz

And here's how I see it if I do the movie version

Finn as Drew Boley

Flame Princess as Sherrie Christinan

Marceline as Justice Charlier

Marshall Lee as Stacee Jaxx and Loney

Princess Bubblegum as Patricia Whitmore

Prince Gumball as Dennis

Peppermint Buttler as Paul Gill

Fionna as Constance Sack

Ice King as The Mayor

Other characters will also be in the story but will only have small parts in the story.


	2. Sister Christian Just Like Paradise

**Author's Note: Okay first chapter is out and I decided to write the movie version. But before you read it I'm gonna answer some reviews.**

**Zengods: I can see why you want Fionna as Sherrie, but I think Flame Princess might fit the role better. Hope you understand.**

**slutty sea otter: For a second there...Yeah, I thought you did.**

**purpledragon6: I'm not sure what you're finding cute!**

**Bes9200: Marceline would probably be a better Justice then Cake.**

**Hey that was kinda fun no wonder other authors here do it. We'll hope you enjoy the ride.**

**Disclamer: I dont Adventure Time, Rock of Ages, or any of these songs.**

Chapter 1 Sister Christian | Just Like Paradise | Nothin' But A Good Time

Cue the music

Are story begins in the year 1987 a time when the only music you could find on the radio was rock. We find a girl on a bus heading towards L.A. hoping to become a singer.

Flame Princess verse

_Sister Christian, Oh The Time Has Come,_

_And You Know That Your The Only One,_

_To Say, Okay._

Then some random guy behind her starts to sing to her

Random Guy verse

_Where You Going What You Looking For,_

Then a woman in blue starts singing to a girl with lumps

Random Woman verse

_You Know Those Boys Don't Wanna Play No More With You,_

"Hey that not true!" the lumpy girl wearing purple said frustrated

Random Guy 2

_It's True_

"Oh you can just go lumping die! For all I care" LSP said

Random Woman 2

_It's True_

Random Guy 3

_It's True_

Random Woman 3

_It's True_

All 3 together

_Yeah!_

"GAAHH" the girl in purple yelled

Assembled

_You're Motorin,_

_What's Your Price For Flight,_

_In Finding Mr. Right,_

Little Girl verse

_You'll Be Alright Tonight!_

Suddenly the music changes and everyone in the bus seems to be dancing in the moving vehicle.

Assembled

_This Must Be Just Like Livin In Paradise,_

_And I Don't Wanna Go Home!_

_This Must Be Just Like Livin In Paradise,_

_And I Don't Wanna Go Home!_

Then the light was pointed at the girl in red.

Flame Princess verse

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

_Girl, You've Been Meant For This,_

_Since You Were Born!_

Random Woman 4 verse

_(Since She Was Born)_

Random Woman 5 verse

_No Problem Now_

Random Woman 6 verse

_The Coast Is Clear,_

Random Woman 5 & 6verse

_Is Just To Calm Before The Storm!_

Assembled

_This Must Be Just Like Livin In Paradise,_

_And I Don't Wanna Go Home!_

Meanwhile

We find ourselves in a club where we find a bartender cleaning up the place

Finn verse

_Not A Dime I Can't Pay My Rent,_

_I Can Barely Make It Through The Week._

_Saturday Night,_

_I'd Like To Make My Girl,_

_But Right Now I Can't Make Ends Meet._

_I'm Always Working, Slavin, Everyday!_

_Gotta Get Away From That Same Old Same Old!_

_I Need A Chance Just To Get Away,_

_If You Could Hear Me Think This Is What I'd Say!_

Assembled

_Don't Need Nothin, _

_But A Good Time,_

_How Can I Resist! _

_Ain't Lookin For Nothin,_

_But A Good Time,_

_And It Don't Get Better Than This!_

Finn then grabs a guitar and does a guitar solo

Finn verse

_They Say I Spend My Money On Women And Wine,_

_But I Couldn't Tell You Where I Spent Last Night!_

_I'm Really Sorry 'Bout The Shape I'm In,_

_I Just Like My Fun Every Now And Then!_

_I'm Always Working, Slavin, Everyday!_

_Gotta Get Away From That Same Old Same Old!_

_I Need A Chance Just To Get Away,_

_If You Could Hear Me Think This Is What I'd Say!_

Assembled

_Don't Need Nothin,_

_But A Good Time,_

_How Can I Resist!_

_Ain't Lookin For Nothin,_

_But A Good Time,_

_And It Don't Get Better Than This!_

We then find the owner of the bar coming out of his office

Gumball verse

_You See I Raise A Toast To All Of Us,_

_Who Are Breaking Our Backs Every Day!_

_If Wantin The Good Life Is Such A Crime,_

_Lord,_

_Then Put Me Away!_

_Hears To Ya!_

Someone then throws a bottle at Gumball

_(Ow!)_

Assembled

_Don't Need Nothin,_

_But A Good Time,_

_How Can I Resist!_

_Ain't Lookin For Nothin,_

_But A Good Time,_

_And It Don't Get Better Than This!_

_(This Must Be Just Like Livin In Paradise,)_

_Ain't Lookin For Nothin,_

_But A Good Time,_

_And It Don't Get Better Than This!_

_(And I Don't Wanna Go Home!)_

**Author's Note: There you go hope you liked that because there's more to come. Also there are still some characters undecided so tell me which characters would you rather see as. Happy Friday the 13th**


	3. Juke Box Hero I Love Rock

**Author's Note: Okay this chapter is finally out. I'm so sorry this took so long but I had a problem with the computer that caused me to rewrite this chapter all over again. Also it was my sister's birthday and that slowed me down. But aside from that I decided that Marshall Lee will be both Lonny and Stacy Jaxx. Lonny will be called Lee and Stacy Jaxx will be called Marshall Lee. But enough about that time to answer some reviews.**

**zengods: Glad you understand.**

**purpledragon6: Thanks.**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter 2 Juke Box Hero/I Love Rock 'n' Roll

We find are small town girl getting out of the bus with he luggage. "Wow I can't believe I'm finally here." She looked around L.A. until she found the one place she was looking for, the Bourbon. As she passed an angry mob of women a man came strait towards her and took her suitcase.

"Hey give me back my luggage." she shouted but no one help her. She felt like it was hopeless and no one would come to her rescue. Lucky for her there was one man who saw what happened and decided to take action. "Hey you get back here." he chased after him but it was in vain. "Sorry I couldn't get your suitcase back." the guy said defeated. "Its fine really."

"No its not okay I promise I'll search all of L.A. to get your stuff back." "Really its fine! I just really need a job." "Well if your looking for a job I could probably get you a job at the Bourbon." "Wait you work at the bourbon?" "Sure do!" "Really you don't need to ask him for me." "Trust me I want to help you out any way I can." the girl was breath taken after hearing that. "Wow. Thanks." "I'm Finn" "Flame Princess"

Meanwhile

In the Bourbon everyone was rocking out. But the owner discovered something wrong. "Flame Prince! I've told you ten thousand times, girls drink free, dudes pay full price." after he finished explaining the two customers turned around and shocked the owner. "They are dudes." Flame Prince responded. After hearing that Gumball decided to look for Lee.

Finn and Flame Princess were able to make it inside to find the owner. "Hey Gumball does Michael Jackson seem a little white to you." Lee asked "Well now that I think about it he kinda doe-" "Gumball, this is Flame Princess. I was wondering if maybe we could hook her up with a job?" Finn said interupting him.

"Let me guess your a singer and you have great talent, and ever since you were younger you always wanted to be famous. So you left home and came here to pursue your dream." "uh" Flame Princess was completely dumbfounded. "Sorry, sweetie. We are not hiring right now." "Um actually Ashley just quit." "What! Damnit! Well I suppose we could always use some extra help."

Later

Both Finn and Flame Princess headed inside a music shop "I cannot believe that I'm working at the Bourbon. Thank you so much." FP said. "Dont mention it." Finn replied. "Oh my god Arsenal live at the Bourbon. Hands down favorite record ever." "Me to I would of killed to be at that concert. **(and cue the music)** That record really changed my life and I decided if I wasn't gonna see Marshall Lee I was gonna be Marshall Lee."

Finn's Verse

_Bought a beat up six string, in a secondhand store _

_Didn't know how to play it, but I knew for sure _

_That one guitar, felt good in my hands, didn't take long, to understand _

_Just one guitar, slung way down low _

_Was a one way ticket, only one way to go _

_So I started _

Assembled

_Rockin',_

Finn's verse

_ain't never gonna stop, no_

_Gotta keep on _

Assembled

_Rockin', _

_someday gonna make it to the top_

_Singing, _

Gumball and Lee's verse

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

They both take a drink

Finn's verse

_In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour_

_Thought I passed my own shadow, by the backstage door_

_Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain_

_And that one guitar, made my whole life change_

Gumball and Lee's verse

_And we'll be moving on and singing that same old song, yeah with me_

_Singin'_

Finn verse

_And be a juke box hero, _

Gumball and Lee's verse

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

Finn's verse

_I'm the juke box hero, _

Gumball and Lee's verse

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

Finn's verse

_Just that one guitar, _

Everyone in the store

_Jukebox hero, _

Finn and Flame Princess's verse

_Got stars in my eyes_

Finn and everyone in the store's verse

_Juke box hero, _

Flame Princess

_ahhhh_

Finn's verse

_Juke box hero, (stars, stars,) _

Gumball and Lee's verse

_I love rock and roll_

Finn's verse

_Juke box hero, (stars, stars,)_

Gumball and Lee's verse

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

Finn, Flame Princess, and Everyone in the store's verse

_Stars in your eyes_

Assembled

_I love rock and roll_

When the song ended both Lee and Gumball noticed how close they were from kissing each other and moved away.

**Author's Note: Well there you go. I feel exhausted writing this again. But its out non the less hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note: In case anyone didn't know Marshall Lee will be playing 2 characters in this story. I don't care what people say he seems to fit both roles well. Time to answer reviews.**

**purpledragon6: Thanks.**

**Okay enough with the reviews on with the story.**

Chapter 3 Hit Me With Your Best Shot

We find Gumball struggling to find a way to deal with the unpaid taxes that are threatening the club. "This is a disaster!" Gumball said frustrated. "What do you mean?" Lee asked. "This place will be shut down if we don't pay taxes." "Well how much do we owe?" "327,000 dollars." their was a long silence "Oh! Well how are we gonna pay off that dept?" "I don't know! But if we don't do something, she going to shut us down." Gumball said turning on the T.V.

"Earlier today the Mayor Simon Pentikov and his wife held a press conference discussing the new clean L.A. act." the news man said recapping what happened earlier today. "I assure all of you that the whole city will be cleaned. Here to explain most of this new act is my lovely wife Bonnibel Bubblegum." Simon said letting his wife take the stage. "She looks like she crawled out of Marget Thatcher's bum hole." Lee said looking at her through the T.V.

"My fellow citizens, I called you here today to tell you that I will clean up this whole city so there will be no more strip clubs and no more rock and roll." that got people to applauded **(apparently)**. Gumball then turned off the T.V. "What are we gonna do?" "Wait Gumball I got it Naked Jello Wrestling Thursdays! Eh." "Maybe it's time to cash it in!" "What so your just gonna sell this place, well what do I do? The Bourbon is my life, man!"

"Hold the phone! Did you see who's in today's paper?" Gumball said about to read the article. "Monster rockers, 'Arsenal', are breaking up. According to sources, lead singer, Marshall Lee, will leave the band after this tour to pursue a solo career-. That's it! Lee who gave Marshall and Arsenal their start?" "We did so?" "So? What if we hosted their last gig…ever."

"The last Arsenal show here?" Lee said liking the idea "I can tell that wouldn't generate an adequate tax revenue. Plus, Marshall still owes me from that hotel incident with the Cool Whip and the baby llama." "Love it." "I just hope it's enough." "It's got to be enough!" "Okay, I'll give Marshall's manager a call." Gumball said dialing the number. "I can't believe you still have his number."

Meanwhile

We find ourselves in an Arsenal's concertwhere everything is fine until Marshall's manager got a phone call. "Hello?" "Hey Peppermint Butler! It's Gumball." "Who?" "Gumball, Bubba Gumball. Listen, how would you like Arsenal's farewell show here at 'The Bourbon?'" "Yeah, well we already got something planned for their last tour gig in Portland. So ah…" "I understand that. But just imagine for a second Arsenal's last gig in the place that started it all. A lot of press on something like that."

"Well that sounds interesting." "Also you can do it for free." "That's out of the question." "Come on he owes me for that hotel incident and this way we'll be even." Peppermint Butler thought for while until he made his final decision. "Okay! You got show." "Thank you!" he then hangs up and Marshall Lee's manager decides to come into the rockstars dressing room and disturb his slumber.

"Hey Marshall! It time to go on stage." suddenly a man emerges under a bunch of sleeping women and reveals to be none other then the Marshall Lee. "I am on stage!" was all he could say before passing out and falling in the pond next to his bed.

Later

We find ourselves now in a church. "This will not stand! We wont let him play his long, hard, hateful music in our town." the mayors wife said to a bunch of women **(In case nobody knows all the women there are the princesses but now their mothers)**. "Fellow mothers, this man, THIS MAN is responsible for so much filth!" the women agreed with her. "He's like a machine that spew out three things. Sex!" the women gasp. "Hateful music!" the women gasp. "And" theres a long silence until she came up with the word "SEX!" the women gasped. "We'll his filthy, little, hateful music, sex ride is over. Gotta stop. And were the ones who are gonna do it." the women all agreed.

PB's verse

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_That's okay, let's see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

Assembled

_You come on with the come on, you don't fight fair_

PB's verse

_That's okay, see if I care_

Assembled

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot_

PB's verse

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

Assembled

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

While they were singing the mayor was having an affair with his secretary who is known as the Ice Queen.

PB's verse

_Well, you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot, c'mon!_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

Assembled

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

And so they are off to protest.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Waiting for a Girl Like You

**Author's Note: Well the Dark Knight Rises is coming out and I know that its the movie that we've all been waiting for. Who's ready for an epic conclusion I know I am. But now on with reviews.**

**purpledragon6: Thanks**

**Okay lets start the chapter.**

Chapter 4 Waiting for a Girl Like You

While the concert was set and those women were protesting we find Finn and Flame Princess's relationship progressing, and before you know they slowly begin to fall in love. We find the two love birds behind the Hollywood Sign at night.

**(Cue the music)**

"Wow this place is incredible" Flame Princess said. "I know! You can see all of city from up here." "Its beautiful!" "I usually come here to think!" "What do think about?" he was silent for a minute until he found the right words to say. "Well a lot of things like stuff that's happening or about people I really care about."

Finn's verse

_So long, I've been looking too hard,_

_I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find,_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone, when you love someone_

Flame Princess's verse

_It feels so right, so warm and true,_

_I need to know if you feel it too_

Finn's verse

_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if_

_I'm coming on too strong_

Flame Princess's verse

_This heart of mine has been hurt before,_

_This time I wanna be sure_

Finn's verse

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive_

Flame Princess's verse

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

Finn's verse

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

Finn and Flame Princess's verse

_Won't you come into my life_

Flame Princess's verse

_There's nowhere on earth that_

_I'd rather be than holding you tenderly_

Finn and Flame Princess's verse

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_(I've been waiting for a boy like you to come into my life)_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive_

_(I've been waiting for a boy like you, a love that will survive)_

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_(I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive)_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_(Yeah, waiting for a boy like you to come into my life)_

After the song ends Flame Princess is about to leave but Finn stops her. "Wait! There's something I want you to hear." "What is it?" He gets out his guitar "Its a song that I've been working on about you." that made her blush. "Your writing a song about me!" "Yeah! It goes like this." he starts playing

_Just a small town girl,_

_Living in a lonely world,_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere._

He then stops "And it goes on and on and on." after saying that it made Flame Princess laugh.

**Author's Note: Well got some romance in this. The next chapter will have more action. Nah I'm just kidding but there will be more jokes in the next chapter.**


	6. More than WordsHeaven

**Author's Note: Well todays the big day. The day the Dark Knight Rises comes out. Oh I can just tell this movie is gonna be epic. Now to answer reviews.**

**purpledragon: Well there's more romance in this chapter.**

**On with the story**

Chapter 5 More than Words/Heaven

Today's the day of the concert and everyone is lined up at the Bourbon to see Arsenals last show. We find Finn cleaning up the place until he turned around and someone was behind him. "Ah Jesus!" Finn shouted "No its José! Jesus is my brother." he then walked away from the confused bartender.

"Alright everyone listen up! This place is about to become a sea of sweat, ear-shattering music and puke. So start drinking...now!" Gumball announced. "Gumball I got some bad news Arsenal opening act just canceled on us." Lee said. "What! But we need an opening act or else Arsenal wont play." "Well who are we gonna get to do the opening act at this hour."

Flame Princess was listening in this whole time and decided to speak up. "What about Finn." "Flynn's very expensive." Lee responded "No not Flynn! Finn." The two men then look at Finn and started cracking up. "Finn, that Finn, our Finn?" Gumball asked. "He'll do it for free!" "Baby baby baby!" "Come on nobody cares about the opening act anyway. No offence" "None taken." Finn replied "Gumball come on. What do you say?" Gumball then takes a second to look at Finn, then back at Flame Princess, and then at Lee.

"pff Okay! Call your band" Finn couldn't believe it and then went to the stage. "Guys! Guys! We're opening up for Arsenal!" "Woooo" his band was excited to hear it even one of the band members that was making out with this girl dropped her and shouted. The owner just couldn't believe it. "Doesn't anyone want to work at the bar industry anymore"

As both Lee and Gumball left Finn was completely thankful for what Flame Princess did. "Wow Flame Princess I can't not thank you enough for what you did." "Its no problem. See yah." she was about to leave but was stopped by Finn. "Wait Flame Princess there's something I got to tell you!" he took a deep breath "Flame Princess...I-" she put a finger on his lips "Shhhh Finn"

Flame Princess's verse

_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me'_

_Cause I'd already know_

Finn's verse

_How I love the way you move_

_And the sparkle in your eyes_

_There's a color deep inside them_

_Like a blue suburban sky_

_I don't need to be the king of the world_

_As long as I'm the hero of this little girl_

_(This little girl, oh, yeah)_

Finn and Flame Princess's verse

_Heaven isn't too far away_

_Closer to it every day_

Finn's verse

_No matter what your friends say_

Flame Princess's verse

_I know we'll find a way_

Finn and Flame Princess's verse

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_Heaven isn't too far away_

_Heaven isn't too far away_

_(More than words)_

_Heaven isn't too far away_

_(More than words)_

Flame Princess's verse

_'Cause I'd already know_

Finn's verse

_Saying I love you_

And with Flame Princess had drawn him into a long, gentle kiss.

**Author's Note: Oh wasn't that touching. Also I have to inform you all that I'll be on vacation for a few days so I wont be able to post anything for a while.**


	7. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Author's Note: Well I'm back and ready to write more of this. So who saw the dark knight rises and do you think they're gonna make a crappy spin-off of it. Well time to answer some reviews.**

**zengods: Thanks!**

**purpledragon6: Well that what I was going for glad you enjoyed.**

**Vampire Princess Freya: Well since your begging I guess I can make Fionna Constance.**

**Ok lets get this chapter started. Also just to let you know I just got back and I'm trying to get this here before the new Adventure Time episode is out.**

Chapter 6 Wanted Dead or Alive

Today's the day, the day Marshall Lee performs at the Bourbon and everyone is outside waiting for his arrival. "Well today is the day of Arsenal's final show and the beginning of Marshall Lee's solo career. In only a few minutes the band will arrive and perform. Wait second they just arrived." A limo arrived and parked in the alley. First to come out was Marshall's manager. He headed inside with Marshall and his pet monkey right behind.

"Hey PB you made it! How did you get him to come here on time?" Gumball asked. "I didn't, I told him he was a day late!" Peppermint Butler said walking away. A few seconds later the star got inside. "Marshall, you made it." "Hey man..." Marshall responded. "Hey man!" Marshall then points at the monkey. "No, this is Hey Man." Gumball then looks at the monkey. "Hey Man" the monkey screeches which causes Gumball to quickly walk away.

Marshall then walks to his dressing room passing Finn and Flame Princess. After seeing the star in person any girl could only do one thing, faint in front of her boyfriend. "Ok Marshall I scheduled an interview with a reporter that should be here in three. Two. One." Just then some blond reporter walks in. "Hello Marshall Lee I'm Fionna of Rolling Stone magazine I'm here for an interview." "Leave us." Marshall said making everyone but his body guards and monkey leave. He then looks at his watch.

"5 minutes and...go!" "Okay Marshall Lee back the Bourbo-" "No no no..No...Now go!" he said interrupting her. "Uh a-a-at the Bourbon where it all started. Your first album Stick Meat gave birth to some of rocks greatest anthems, and now solo career why now?" Marshall then grabs the recorder and brings it closer to his face. "I think due to the changing nature of the music industry, the change in cultural trends, and uh and when you think of blah blah blah and blah blah blah you make sure you want to take in. Abla pa" he starts to laugh.

"Uh" "4 minutes" he laughed interrupting her again bringing the recorder closer to her. "You know some people have said that you have become quite difficult to work with." "mm" "That your constantly late, your reclusive. Sometimes even nonsensical." he brings the recorder closer to him "Well I ask you this. Have these people even met themselves?" he brings the recorder closer to her. "Well I'm talking about your band!" he brings the recorder closer to him "Let me tell you something...I know me better than anyone, because I live in here." he said doing a hand gesture around his face. He then looks at his watch. "8 minutes" "You just said 4" "...3"

"Umm so tell me what's it like to be the Marshall Lee." "Let me tell you something. You can't trap a Fire Phoenix." Marshall said trying to get a drink. "I think I know enough about you. You created some of the best music out their and now your just some washed out has been who's singing song that you made years ago." Fionna shouted. That got Marshall's attention. "You have no idea what its like to be me." "Well then here's your chance...Whats it like to be the Marshall Lee?" **(cue music)** he then counts to five with his fingers. 5, 4, the last 3 fingers, a rock sign, and the middle finger.

Marshall Lee's verse:

_It's all the same only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I drive all night just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

His body guards take Fionna to the stage where she finds girls all over him

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes is not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink_

_Sometimes when you are alone all you do is think_

"Dirty Llama" he points at the crossword puzzle.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted,_

Body Guard's verse:

_Wanted _(they sang lifting Fionna up then dropped her)

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Dead or alive, wanted_

Girl's verse:

_Wanted_

_Marshall Lee's verse:_

Dead or alive

He then walks up to a bunch of boxes. Then jumps bringing him to a vision of him in concert.

Marshall Lee's verse:

_And I walk these streets a loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back_

_I been everywhere,_

Crowd's verse:

_Everywhere_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Still I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces and I've rock them all_

_Cause I'm a cowboy,_

Crowds verse:

_Cowboy_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted,_

Crowd's verse:

_Wanted_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Dead or alive_

_But I'm a cowboy,_

Crowd's verse:

_Cowboy_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_I got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted,_

Flame Princess verse:

_Wanted_

Marshall Lee and Flame Princess's verse:

_Dead or alive_

Everything turns back to normal

Marshall Lee's verse:

_And I ride,_

Flame Princess's verse:

_And I ride_

Marshall Lee and Flame Princess's verse:

_Dead or alive_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_I still ride_

Flame Princess's verse

_I still ride_

Marshall Lee and Flame Princess's verse

_Dead or alive_

There's a long silence. "Im Marshall!" "Flame Princess!" "Flame Princess" "When my hamster died, your music really helped me threw." Marshall then grabs one of her boobs. "You have such perky eyes"

**Author's Note: Uh oh looks like things don't look good for Finn. Well the next chapter will get more into Fionna and Marshall's interview.**


	8. I Want to Know What Love Is

**Author's Note: Well before you read this I think we should have a moment of silence. For you see for those who don't know a great leader died to save a dog. Im talking of course about Abraham Lincoln the leader of Mars, president of the United States, and vampire hunter. You have left your mark across the world may you rest in peace you great man. Now on with reviews.**

**purpledragon6: You should read what he does later on.**

**zengods: Thanks! Hope you keep rocking yourself.**

**Now back to the interview.**

Chapter 7 I Want to Know What Love Is

We find Bonnibel Bubblegum being interviewed by Cinnamon Bun. "So tell me Mrs. Bubblegum what is your opinion of Marshall Lee?" he asked "I feel that Marshall rapes the ears of our children!" "Uh okay so what do you think about the Bourbon?" "That place is one of the sources of where all that ear raping music is coming from and were gonna shut them down."

Meanwhile

We find that Marshall went back to his dressing room where he continued his interview. "I think I found out all I need to know about you. Even though you have-" Fionna said "Ahhhh oh my god I love you Marshall Lee." some random women shouted coming strait towards Marshall to show her breasts. He took out his sharpy then signed her tits and closed her mouth. The guards then took her away. "I love you"

"Uhh any way like I said I think I got enough" "The most terrible poverty is loneliness, and the feeling of being unloved." Marshall responded "Uhh oka-" "It's so lonely when you don't even know yourself." "I-" "When you truly realize that we are all alone is when we need others the most." "Wha-" "I've got everything except a woman. And I'm not one of those men who thinks a woman is the answer to everything, but I'm tired of being alone." that made the reporter blush.

Marshall Lee's verse

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

Fionna's verse

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

Marshall Lee and Fionna's verse

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

Marshall Lee's verse

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

Fionna's verse

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

Marshall Lee's verse

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

Marshall Lee and Fionna's verse

_To change this lonely life_

Marshall Lee's verse

_Let's talk about love_

_I wanna know what love is_

Fionna's verse

_The love that you feel inside_

Marshall Lee's verse

_I want you to show me_

He then lifts her up and places her on the air hooky table.

Fionna's verse

_And I'm feeling so much love_

Marshall Lee's verse

_I wanna feel what love is_

He spreads her legs but she quickly closes them

Fionna's verse

_No, you just cannot hide_

He then opens them again

Marshall Lee's verse

_I know you can show me_

Fionna's verse

_Yeah_

Marshall Lee's verse

_I wanna know what love is_

Fionna's verse

_Let's talk about love_

Marshall Lee's verse

_I want you to show me_

Fionna's verse

_I wanna feel it too_

Marshall Lee's verse

_I wanna feel what love is_

Fionna's verse

_I want to feel it too_

_And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know, and I know_

Marshall Lee's verse

_I want you to show me_

**Author's Note: Wow I really made Marshall deep. I hope your happy Vampire Princess Freya.**


	9. I Wanna Rock

**Author's Note: You know I was shocked when the Nostalgia Critic reviewed Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. I thought it was a good movie. But lets answer some reviews.**

**dinoRAWR2919: If I do use there music it would be in the background when people are talking but they wont sing the actual song.**

**purpledragon6: Good thing this isn't the Broadway version.**

**Mr. TheTaco: I do respect Queen and I like his music but like I said to dino it would be used as background music, but you never know I might use those songs. Also everyone knows that Michael Jackson ruled the 80's.**

**Now back to the story.**

Chapter 8 I Wanna Rock

Fionna woke up after a few minutes and realized what just happened. "Oh god what have I done?" Marshall Lee woke up slowly afterwards. "Hey Man give some of that!" he asked his monkey with alcohol. But with no cooperation the monkey gave him the middle finger and walked away. "Oh you are so cute." said one of the girls that surrounded him as they were about to leave the monkey slap a girl's ass.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" the reporter couldn't believe what she did. So she put her clothes on and ran as faraway as she could passing Marshall's manager. While she ran Flame Princess went to Marshall's room and by mistake made him drop his drink. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I-" before she could finish Marshall put a finger on her lips "Listen, there's one thing I want you to do. I want you to go out there and get me another scotch."

"Alright L.A. are you ready to rock?" Lee asked that got the crowd loud. "Now before Marshall Lee performs tonight we have a band opening up for him. This is there first gig so lets hear it for...uh?" he then turned to Finn. "Finn what the name of your band?" "Wolfgang Von Colt!" "ah...and your sticking with that?" "Yes." "Wolfgang Van Colt...are you sure you sure you want to stick with that?" "It's Wolfgang VON Colt!" "That's not any better...Wolfgang Von Colt!"

But before Finn could get out there he saw something that brought his world upside down. He sees Flame Princess leaving Marshall's dressing room and Marshall Lee zipping up his pants. He couldn't believe his eyes the one girl he thought he cared about had cheated on him. "Finn what are you doing? Get out there!" Lee said pushing him to the stage.

It was silent everyone was waiting for him to perform. But Finn was so angry at what he saw but he knew he had to sing. "I WANNA ROCK!" Finn shouted that got everyone in crowd confused. "I SAID. I WANNA ROCK"

**(Cue Music)**

Finn's band verse

_Rock_

Finns's verse

_I wanna rock _

Finn's band verse

_Rock_

As soon as Flame Princess heard that music she headed to the stage.

Finn's verse

_I want to rock _

Finn's band verse

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_Turn it down you say_

_Well, all I got to say to you is time and time again_

_I say no _

Finn's band verse

_No_

Finn's verse

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Tell me not to play_

_Well, all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play_

_I say no _

Finn's band verse

_No_

Finn's verse

_No, no, no, no, no_

_So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it_

_There's only one thing I can say to you_

_I wanna rock _

Assembled

_Rock_

"Go Finn you Rock" Lee shouted

Finn's verse

_I wanna rock _

Assembled

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_I want to rock_

Assembled

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_Oh yeah, I wanna rock_

Assembled

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_I want to rock_

They then hit a guitar solo. In the crowd Marshall Lee's manager was seeing him perform and was breathtaken. "Yeah" Finn shouted. Somewhere else Lee was lifted up his shirt and shouted "Spring Break."

Finn's verse

_I wanna rock _

Assembled

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_Rock _

Assembled

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_Rock _

Assembled

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_I wanna rock _

Assembled

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_Rock _

Assembled

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_Rock _

Assembled

_Rock_

Finn's verse

_I want to rock_

As soon as the song ended Finn and his band were rewarded with thunderous applause

**Author's Note: Well we all wanna rock. Things do not look good for Finn and Flame Princess's relationship. Will it survive find out next time.**


	10. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note: Wow my first story just hit 8000 hits thanks everyone you're all awesome. Now to answer some reviews.**

**purpledragon6: Indeed!**

**Enough with the reviews on with the story.**

Chapter 9 Pour Some Sugar on Me

We find Finn heading outside after his performance who was being followed by Flame Princess. "Finn that was amazing." "So now you think I did something amazing huh." "Finn what's your problem?" "My problem is that I thought I could trust you but I was sadly mistaken." "What are you talking about?" "Will you just leave me alone!" "...Fine if your gonna be like that then WERE THROUGH!" she shouted before heading back inside.

"Flame Princess wait-" "Let her go kid." Peppermint Butler said. "Who are you?" "Im Peppermint Butler Marshall Lee's manager and you got some real talent." "Thanks!" "Listen kid I would like to be your manager and make your career get started." "That sounds interesting but I really gotta-" "Let me ask you something, what do Keith Richards, Jimmy Page and Marshall Lee have in common? Broken hearts and very, very long careers. Now, you want love? Go after it. You might even find it. But I guarantee you something much more rare and a lot more fun." "What's that?" "Fame."

"Ladies and Getlemen the icon of rock Marshall Lee!" Lee announced

Marshall Lee verse:

_Love is like a bomb._

"Think about it" Peppermint Butler told Finn.

_Bomb, Bomb, Bomb_

_Bomb, Bomb, Bomb_

_Love is like a Bomb_

_Bomb, Bomb, Bomb_

We cut back to the concert.

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

Crowd verse:

_Pour some sugar on me_

Marshall Lee verse:

_Ooh, in the name of love_

Crowd verse:

_Pour some sugar on me_

Marshall Lee verse:

_C'mon, fire me up_

Crowd verse:

_Pour your sugar on me_

Marshall Lee verse:

_Oh, I can't get enough_

Marshall Lee verse:

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

They then hit a guitar solo. "Fionna quit and I quit too" Finn shouted over the music. "Okay!" Gumball said before he left. "Why is everyone quitting today?" Lee asked "Who cares, this is the greatest day of my life."

Marshall Lee's verse:

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

Crowd verse:

_Take a bottle _

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Take a bottle _

Crowd verse:

_Shake it up_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Shake it up_

Crowd verse

_Break the bubble _

Marshall Lee's verse

_Break it up_

Crowd verse:

_Break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Ooh, in the name of love_

Finn then walks up to Peppermint Butler. "Hey man."

Crowd verse:

_Pour some sugar on me_

"Have you givin it some thought?" Peppermint Butler asked

Marshall Lee's verse:

_C'mon fire me up_

"You got a deal." Finn responded

Crowd verse:

_Pour your sugar on me_

"Hoho Thats my man."

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Oh, I can't get enough_

Crowd verse:

_Pour some sugar on me_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Oh, in the name of love_

Crowd verse:

_Pour some sugar on me_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Get it, come get it_

Crowd verse:

_Pour your sugar on me_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Ooh_

Crowd verse:

_Pour some sugar on me_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Yeah! Sugar me!_

**Author's Note: Its official Finn and Flame Princess are both separated. Oh cruel irony. Also if you guys read chapter 7 now you'll find that it has an interview with Princess Bubblegum and Cinnamon Bun on what she thinks of Marshall Lee.**


	11. Harden My Heart

**Author's Note: Okay so I couldn't get this out earlier due to exhaustion. So I decided to post an abandoned project that I was goanna work on in my one-shot series. Honestly after I posted it I actually passed out. Ok lets get to those reviews.**

**purpledragon6: There both musicals and don't worry things will get better...Eventually.**

**Okay that's enough for now lets get back to the story.**

Chapter 10 Harden My Heart

We find Gumball and Lee counting the money they earned after the concert. "326,800, 326,900, 327,000 thank you Marshall Lee." Gumball said relived. "And that will Marshall's payment for the gig." Peppermint butler said entering Gumball's office. "What are you talking about you said this one was on the house."

"Sorry but Marshall doesn't play for free." Peppermint Butler said as he took the money and left. Both Lee and Gumball couldn't believe what just happened. "So what's plan B?" Lee asked "That's it. Were done for. That was are last chance and now were gonna get shut down."

Meanwhile

We find Flame Princess trying find a place to take shelter from the rain.

Flame Princess's verse:

_Cryin' on the corner, waitin' in the rain_

_I swear I'll never, ever wait again_

_You gave me your word..but words for you are lies_

_Darlin' in my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd go_

_But it's time to let you know...oh..._

Flame Princess's and Chorus verse:

_I'm gonna harden my heart_

_I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_I'm gonna turn...and...leave you here..._

Flame Princess's verse:

_All of my life I've been waitin' in the rain_

_I've been waiting for a feeling...that never, ever came_

_It feels so close, but always disappears..._

She was alone, heartbroken, and suffering in the rain. She really needed some shelter but no one seemed to care. Until someone came to her and covered her with an umbrella.

Marceline's verse:

_Darlin', in your wildest dreams, you never had a clue..._

_But it's time you got the news...oooo..._

Flame Princess and Marceline's verse:

_I'm gonna harden my heart_

_(Harden your heart)_

_I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_(Swallow your tears girl)_

_I'm gonna turn and leave you here._

_(Turn and leave you here)_

The woman with the umbrella then led her inside a strip club.

"Laurel! Brandy" the women said. "Oh no I don't mix my drinks." Flame Princess replied. "No, no, no that's Laurel. She's getting you a brandy." "Thank you!" "Now you drink up and dry up, but remember this is just a rest stop." she said taking her leave said. "I need a job!" that got the owner to turn around to get another look at her. "Do you dance?" "...I'm a better singer." "I don't need a singer. Your a pretty girl, you want to make some real money? You got to dance! You also got to be tough too. And you don't look too tough to me" she said taking her leave.

"Tough!" was all FP could say before following her. "Its not right for everyone honey. Hey Wendy!" she told one of the strippers. "I can wait tables! I'm good" "Are you sure" Flame Princess only nodded. "Ok start tomorrow.

**Author's Note: So Peppermint butler took the money and Flame Princess is a stripper. How will things get better find out next time. **


	12. Shadows Of The Night Harden My Heart

**Author's Note: This is the shortest chapter I've ever written in this story. Yeah that's all I could think of well time to answer some reviews.**

**Vampire Princess Freya: ...Love you to.**

**purpledragon6: I know peppermint butler can be a real jerk.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 11 Shadows Of The Night/Harden My Heart

"Okay you start tomorrow." The owner said

Marceline's verse:

_You say, oh girl, it's a cold world when you keep it all to yourself_

_I said you can't hide on the inside all the pain you've ever felt_

_You better ransom your heart, but baby don't look back 'cause we got nobody else_

Marceline and Stripper's verse:

_We're runnin' with the shadows of the night_

_So baby take my hand, it'll be alright_

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

Flame Princess and Marceline's verse:

_I'm gonna harden my heart_

_(Harden your heart)_

_I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_(Swallow your tears)_

_I'm gonna turn...And...Leave you here_

Flame Princess's verse

_Darling in my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd go..._

_But it's time to let you know, oh..._

Marceline and Flame Princess's verse:

_We're runnin' with the shadows of the night _

_(I'm gonna harden my heart)_

_So baby take my hand, it'll be alright _

_(I'm gonna swallow my tears)_

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight, they'll come true in the end_

_(I'm gonna turn...And...Leave you here!)_

**Author's Note: And that's what happened after Flame Princess got the job. But how will Gumball and Lee save the Bourbon, and where's Finn? Find out next on the chapter.**


	13. Here I Go Again

**Author's Note: Okay so the last chapter was short so I decided to make another chapter today just to make it up to you guys. Enjoy**

Chapter 12 Here I Go Again

We find the mayor and his wife in a limo heading to meeting. "Hey Bonnibel I've been meaning to ask why do you hate Marshall Lee so much?" the mayor asked. "If you really want to know. When I was in college my roommate was in a relationship with Marshall and he broke her heart. I couldn't forgive him for that and since then I vowed to seek revenge for what he did to her."

Meanwhile

Finn's verse:

_I don't know where I'm goin'_

_But I sure know where I've been_

_Hangin' on the promises in the songs of yesterday_

_And I've made up my mind, I ain't wastin' no more time_

Peppermint's verse:

_Here I go again, here I go again_

Flame Princess's verse

_Though I keep searchin' for an answer_

_I never seem to find what I'm lookin' for, no_

_Oh Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on_

Marceline's verse:

_'Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Assembled

_And here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

Flame Princess verse:

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wastin' no more time_

_Just another heart in need of rescue_

_Waitin' on a love's sweet charity_

Peppermint Butler verse:

_And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days_

Finn's verse:

_'Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Assembled

_And here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

Finn's verse

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wastin' no more time_

Assembled

_But here I go again, _

Marceline's verse

_Oh, Here I go_

Assembled

_Here I go again_

Marceline's verse:

_Here I go, Oh_

Assembled

_Here I go again_

Marceline's verse:

_Here I go, here I go_

Assembled

_Here I go_

Marceline verse:

_Here I go, oh_

**Author's Note: Well were half way their. The story's almost over and Burning Low is coming out tomorrow.**


	14. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note: Well Burning Low is coming out today and were all wondering what's gonna happen. But anyway I realized some of the chapters I've posted recently are not best work. Well the reason why is because I've haven't been sleeping lately. But even though I'm tired I'm gonna try to write these chapter the best I can.**

Chapter 13 Can't Fight This Feeling

"Well I'm gonna miss this place!" Gumball said looking all over the Bourbon and remembering some old memories.

"We can't give up now. We might still have a chance if we-"

"Forget it Lee there's nothing we can do. This place will soon be nothing."

"Do you really think rock we'll get taken down by a bunch of bureaucrats in bolderats. Its eternal." Lee said,

"I just feel like I let everyone down." Gumball said as he looks down depressed. **(cue music****)**

"Not everyone." Lee said. That made Gumball look at him.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

Lee's verse:

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Gumball's verse:

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

"You cant be joking Bubba." Lee said

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

"This is a dream come true." Lee said.

Lee's verse:

_Cause I feel so secure when were together_

_You give my life direction_

Gumball's verse:

_You make everything so clear_

Lee's verse:

_And even as I wonder_

Gumball's verse:

_I'm keeping you in sight_

Lee's verse:

_You're a candle in the window_

Gumball's verse:

_On a cold, dark winters night_

Lee and Gumball's verse:

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

**(Insert gay montage here)**

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

Lee's verse:

_Its time to bring this ship into the shore_

Gumball's verse:

_And throw away the oars, forever_

Lee than ran to Gumball and lifted him up in the air and spun him around.

Lee and Gumball's verse:

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

Lee's verse:

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

Gumball's verse:

_Come crashing through your door_

Lee and Gumball's verse:

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Lee then brought his lover in for a sweet and passionate kiss. After a while they quickly separated. "Hey Gumball!" Flame Prince said interrupting them.

"...Yeah" Gumball responded.

"The beer guy is here..." FP said.

"Well tell them I'm busy. Falling in love."

**Author's Note: I promise I wont make anything this gay again (fingers crossed). But anyway Lee and Gumball are now in a relationship. Honestly I'm not a fan of this couple but whatever.**


	15. Important Question

Okay here's the thing, this isnt really the next chapter I just need to ask you guys something that will effect this story. You see in the movie there was a scene where Drew joins a boy band and sings this song and I just wanted to ask you guys. Should I make that chapter or should I just skip it? Or maybe I could just let one of the characters sing an 80's song to replace that chapter. The choice is yours.


	16. Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note: Okay so it's decided. I will not write that crappy boy band song.**

**zengods: I agree!**

**mrkittenspants: Sorry I just can't write it.**

**purpledragon6: Okay!**

**Ok now for the real next chapter.**

Chapter 14 Any Way You Want It

We find Flame Princess still working as a waitress at the Venus Room. She feels really uncomfortable that all the guys in there treat her with disrespect. "Marceline I don't think I belong here." she told her boss "I'm telling you if you want to get respect, you gotta take that stage." "I don't know" "Listen that stage its a pedestal and when your up there your untouchable and when your up there you can have it-"

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

"Take Engagement Ring Princess"

Marceline's verse:

_She loves to laugh_  
_She loves to sing_  
_She does everything_

"And Jungle Princess"

Marceline's verse:

_She loves to move_  
_She loves to groove_  
_She loves the lovin' things_

Assembled:

_Oh, all night, all night_  
_Oh, every night_  
_So hold tight, hold tight_  
_Oh, baby, hold tight_

"When it comes to the customer."

Marceline verse:

_She said_

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

Marceline verse:

_She said,_

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

Marceline's verse:

_I was alone, I never knew_  
_What good love could do_  
_Then we touched_  
_Then we sang, about the lovin' things_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on_  
_Oh, she said_

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

Marceline's verse:

_Any Way_

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

Marceline's verse:

_Oh, she said_

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

Marceline's verse:

_Any Way_

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

Flame Princess's verse:

_Any Way_

The Flame Princess sang as she took that stage.

Assembled (whispered):

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_

Flame Princess verse:

_Any way_

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

Flame Princess verse:

_Any way_

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

Marceline's verse:

_Oh, she said_

Assembled:

_Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

**Author's Note: Okay that's enough of that. I feel so much better now that I know I don't have to write that crappy boy band song. What will happen next find out next time.**


	17. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Author's Note: Last time on this story we skipped a crappy song so we can get to the good songs. Yeah that's pretty much what happened now I'll answer some reviews.**

**purpledragon6: It is great.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 15 Every Rose Has Its Thorn

We find Finn after he performed an appalling song with the new boy band he's in. "I'm telling you Finn, boy bands are the new thing." Peppermint Butler told his client "But this isn't me I'm Wolfgang Von Cult." "Finn, rock is dead." "Besides ever since you became my manager you haven't giving me a single gig." "You want a gig? Hold on!" he said as he took out his phone and called the Bourbon.

"Hello" Gumball answered

"Hey Gumball how would you like Marshall Lee to perform at the Bourbon tomorrow."

"You got some nerve calling me and asking if he can perform."

"Okay look, I know I said that last time he would perform for free. But this time I mean it this gig is on the house."

Gumball then turns to Lee. "Should we trust him?" he asked. Lee then flips a coin and nods at him. "Alright fine. But this better be on the house."

"It will trust me!" the manager said as he hung up.

"There! You happy." the manager said to his client as he walked away.

Peppermint Butler get into his office only to find out its been completly destroyed by Marshall's pet monkey. "Hey did you read the article?" Marshall Lee asked. Peppermint Butler then saw him sitting on the couch. "What do you mean." "Read it!" Marshall ordered. Peppermint Butler then looked at the article and started to read it. "...uh..Marshall Lee's manager Peppermint Butler has stolen the proceeds from the show at the Bourbon Room."

Marshall then got up and slowly started to walk towards him. "Uh Marshall wait...I-I-I got something for you. Its a hundred year old scotch still fresh." Marshall then took the old scotch and starts drinking it while pissing on his manager. "You're Fired!" Marshall told Peppermint Butler.

Later

We find a depressed Finn at the Hollywood sign, where he finds the one girl he never thought he see again. "Flame Princess!" she then turned and saw the guy who broke her heart. "Finn!" "What are you doing here?" "I'm sorry I didn't realize you owned this place." she said angry. "It's not that its just uhhh. Well...So how have you been?" "I've been doing great I'm a singer. You" "I'm fine my bands got a gig tommorow." "Great great." there was a long silence.

"Uh Flame Princess about that night I didn't mean to do what I did. I just saw you leave Marshall's dressing room and I-" "Wait you thought I had sex with Marshall Lee." she looked even more pissed "Uh" "I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH MARSHALL!" "Wait you didn't." "No! I was in love with you!" "Oh" he said finally realizing what he saw was big misunderstanding. She was about take her leave but she had to get one thing off here chest "I'm a stripper at the Venus club!" "I'm in a boy band!" "...You win!" "Wait Flame Princess."

"Also I'm going back to Oklahoma tomorrow! Goodbye Finn!" "But Flame Princess-" was the final thing he could say before she was gone.

Flame Princess's verse:

_We both lie silently still_

_In the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside_

Finn's verse:

_Was it something I said or something I did_

_Did my words not come out right_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Though I tried_

Flame Princess & Finn verse:

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn_

Flame Princess verse:

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

Finn's verse:

_Every rose has its thorn_

We cut to Marshall Lee to find out he's thinking about Fionna

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Though its been a while now_

_I can still feel so much pain_

We cut to Marceline

Marceline's verse:

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But the scar, that scar remains_

Finn's verse:

_I know I could have saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

Flame Princess's verse:

_Instead of makin love_

_We both made our separate ways_

Finn and Flame Princess's verse:

_But now I hear you found somebody new_

_And that I never meant that much to you_

Finn's verse:

_To hear that tears me up inside_

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_

Flame Princess's verse:

_Oh every_

Assembled:

_Every rose has its thorn_

Marceline's verse:

_Oh_

Assembled:

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Every rose has its thorn_

As the song ends Finn is at the music shop where he first asked Flame Princess out, and there, he finds that her previously stolen records, each one with her name signed on the cover.

**Author's Note: In my opinion I think she won because being a stripper is better than being in a boy band. It looks like Marshall does have feelings for Fionna. What will happen next find out next time.**


	18. We're Not Gonna Take It We Built This

**Author's Note: So BMO is going to try and find Finn sock in the next episode. Wow if thats the next episode I should write a fanfiction about BMO trying to get Finn shoe back from LSP. But this next episode seems interesting to me. Okay enough about that on with the reviews.**

**zengods: I'm happy I did to.**

**mrkittenpants: They are both awesome**

**purpledragon6: Ok here it is.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 16 We're Not Gonna Take It / We Built This City

We find Flame Princess going back to the Venus Club where she runs into Marceline. "Hey girl you got a gift." her boss said. "Huh?" she opens the bag and finds out its her Marshall Lee albums that were stolen but it had a note.

_Things once lost can be found again._

- Finn

Later

It's night time and Marshall desides to call Rolling Stone.

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm looking for Fionna."

"Sorry she not here at the moment!"

"Well where is she?"

"I believe she at the Bourbon for the Marshall Lee concert tonight."

"...I have a gig tonight?"

"Are you Marshall Lee?"

"..." he just left the phone hanging as he ran off.

"...Okay now I have the feeling I'm not gonna get killed tonight."

Meanwhile

"I'm standing here outside the Bourben where there is a large protest group led by the mayor's wife Bonnibel Bubblegum. Excuse me Bonnibel why are you all here today." "As you can see this club is totally out of control but Cinnimon Bun this ends tonight. For you see I just discovered that they havent paid taxes in years, and there for they should be shut down"

"Hey you lucy spare why are you so uptight? You love to feel the wind of change blow the cobbweb down. WE BUILT THIS CITY OF ROCK AND ROLL!" **(God Lee is drunk) **"What" "Yeah we did!"

Lee's verse:

_We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

Supporter's verse

**(music starts)**

_Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Who counts the money, underneath the bar  
Who rides the wrecking ball in two rock guitars  
Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're the ship of fools  
Looking for America coming through your schools_

Protesters and Supporter's verse:

_We're not gonna take it  
(We built this city)  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
(We built this city)  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
(We built this city on rock and roll)  
We're not gonna take it  
(We built this city)  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
(We built this city)  
We're not gonna take it anymore  
(We built this city on rock and roll)  
(We built this city on rock and roll)  
(We built this city on rock and roll)_

Suddenly Marshall Lee arrives on a motorcycle.

**Author's Note: Well things might get ungly. Also I added the scene where Marshall fires Peppermint Butler on the last chapter. What will happen next find out on the last chapter of this story.**


	19. Don't Stop Believin'

**Author's Note: Well after going through some of the greatest songs of the 80's and skipping a horrible song you all made it to the final chapter of this story. I can't say anything funny right now because I'm about to leave and I'm posting this at midnight. Why because I'm going on a cruise in the morning and I'll be gone for about a week. However I didn't want you guys to wait a week until this came out so I'm writing it down now. For those of you who have been reading this since I first posted it. All I can say is thanks! Lets get to the reviews.**

**purpledragon6: Indead**

**Now lets end this story with some with some Journey.**

Chapter 17 Don't Stop Believin'

Marshall Lee got off his motorcycle and was about to head inside. "Hey he can't go in there." Marshall Lee remembered that voice and turned around. "Bonnie!" he then came closer to her. "Wait a minute!" Lee thought as he headed inside the Bourbon to look at some old Arsenal records. "So that's it." Back outside Marshall was able to get the mayors wife to open her mouth. He was about to kiss her but turned around and headed inside the club.

"Attention everyone. I just found out that the mayors wife Bonnibel Bubblegum was a former groupie of Arsenal." Lee explained as he showed the camera men the old album with her in it. In the mayor's office after Simon just finished having sex with his secretary he sees the news and could not believe his eyes. "You heard it here folks. The mayors wife was once a groupie for Arsenal and since the she has become a hypocrite."

That got everyone on her side to leave. "Wait come back! What about the children!" but it was too late after being humiliated in front of everyone her plans to stop Marshall Lee were foiled. Thus ruining her anti-rock crusade.

Inside the Bourbon Marshall Lee spotted Fionna but at the same time tons of his Fans saw him. "Hey that's Marshall Lee!" "Oh my god Marshall Lee!" Fionna then turned around to see that the rocker she had an affair with was heading her way. But he was stopped by a girl who rushed to him and kissed him. It took a minute until the girl passed out from kissing him and he continued to go to Fionna until they were both face to face.

"Uh Marshall I uh it b-" "Open your mouth!" Marshall said interrupting her. It took her a while until her mouth was completely open. As soon as her mouth was he stuck his tongue out and made out with her. They kept on doing that all the way to the bathroom where they had sex.

Meanwhile

We find the 2 bodyguards of Marshall Lee confronting the owner of the Bourbon. "Are you Gumball?" one of the guards said "Yeah!" "Marshall wants you to have this." the other guard said handing him a bag. Gumball opened it to find out it was the money they made from the last concert, he was so happy about this "Marshall Lee, he give until it hurts!"

"Hey Gumball I got you an opening act for the show." Peppermint Butler said as he confronted him "What are you talking about." "I give you the Z Guyeezz!" **(Wow I can't believe he actually named them that) **he said as he showed them the band. "Are you kidding me" "Come on Gumball they can't be that bad!" Lee said "How do you know that?" "Well, they...got to be better than Concrete Ballz, right? Concrete Ballz are heavy!" "Sigh Alright."

Lee then gets on stage to introduce the boy band. "Okay now before Marshall plays, tonight we have an opening act called the...uh...Z...Guys."

_5 seconds later_

The crowd was booing at them. **(Yeah their that bad) **"Oh my god I just threw up!" Gumball said "Where?" "In my pants!" after saying that Lee could only stare at him with a WTF look. "From my ass!" "Ohh" after there conversation Flame Princess arrived and saw Finn perform. As soon as Finn saw her he got off the stage and let his band mates suffer.

**(Okay I don't have much time left to write the whole thing down so I'll just write it lazily)**

The two reconcile and Finn dismisses Peppermint Butler as his manager, "What why!" "Because rock 'n' roll will never die." Flame Princess then goes on stage and was ready to sing. **(Cue music)**

**(Okay I don't know if I'll fix this when I get back but I might. However in case I don't do it. Dont be mad)**

Flame Princess's verse:

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

Finn's verse:

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere  
A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night_

Finn and Flame Princess's verse:

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion_  
_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

While they were singing Marshall heard the song and was blown away. We then cut to a concert with Marshall and Arsenal are back together.

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time_

Gumball's verse:

_Some will win, _

Lee's verse:

_Some will lose_

Gumball and Lee's verse:

_Some were born to sing the blues_

Marceline's verse:  
_Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on  
_

Finn and Flame Princess's verse:

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

**Bonnibel went back to loving rock and shaved off her hair for some reason!**

**Ice king finally loved rock and roll!**

**Fionna got pregnet!**

**Tree trunks was not in this story!Whats wrong with me!)_  
_**

Assembled

_Dont stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people_

___Dont stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people_

_Dont stop believin  
Hold on to the feelin  
Streetlight people_

_Dont stop_

**Author's Note: I don't get it why cant I get Tree Trunks in any of my stories. But aside from that the story's over and I hope you enjoyed. Like I said I will be out at sea for a week and wont be able to write anything for a while. However when I get back I will post one more chapter on this story. The chapter will just be any of the characters singing 1 song. That's why I'm gonna let you guys pick the song and characters. You can pick 1 or 2 characters from Adventure Time or anyone in this story to sing a song just as long as it's a song made in the 80's and the one I like the best will be in the next chapter good luck. Uh I don't know what to put out here. Umm here's a preview of the next story I'm working on.**

**Its Preview Time**

* * *

Marceline: "Did my advice help you find any girls your interested in."

* * *

Flame Princess: "Guys seem to like you! Why don't they like me?"

* * *

Jake: "Why did you leave." he said crying on the phone.

* * *

Marshall Lee: "I wanna get to know the real you!"

* * *

Jake: "WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he shouted still crying.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the preview because that all you get. Also I have one more question for you guys. Should I make an Adventure Time version of the Broadway musical? However I might not do it because I just did the movie. But if any of you guys decide to make it I'll be happy to read your version of it. Goodbye**


	20. Rock you like a hurricane

**Author's Note: I'M BACK EVERYONE! Man that cuise in my opinion was total shit. Well I missed you guys. God I have so much to catch up on but thats besides the point. I decided to post one more chapter to this story before I start doing something else. Let me explain why I'm doing this you see there was scene that involved ****Julianne Hough giving Tom Cruise a lap dance****. However that scene was cut and I found it depressing that they recorded the song but they didnt sing it in the movie. Oh well the deleted scene will be released on the dvd right. Now before I let Flame Princess and Marshall Lee sing this song I'll answer some reviews.**

**Pixaria: I liked that guy too.**

**purpledragon6: Indead.**

**Well now thats out of the way its time to end this Scorpin style.**

Flame Princess's verse:

_It's early morning  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
And scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_The bitch is hungry  
She needs to tell  
So give her inches  
And feed her well_

Flame Princess's verse:

_More days to come  
New places to go  
I've got to leave  
It's time for a show_

Flame Princess and Marshall Lee's verse:

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

Flame Princess's verse:

_My body is burning  
It starts to shout  
Desire is coming  
It breaks out loud_

Marshall Lee's verse:

_Lust is in cages  
Till storm breaks loose  
Just have to make it  
With someone I choose_

Flame Princess and Marshall Lee's verse:

_The night is calling  
I have to go_

Flame Princess's verse:

_The wolf is hungry_

Flame Princess and Marshall Lee's verse:

_He runs the show_

Flame Princess's verse:

_He's licking his lips  
He's ready to win_

Flame Princess and Marshall Lee's verse:

_On the hunt tonight  
For love at first sting  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
_High pitched _(Are you ready, Baby?)_  
_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
_High pitched _(Rock you like a hurricane)  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
_High pitched _(Cmon, cmon cmon, cmon)  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am!_

**Author's Note: Well I finished making an Adventure Time version of the movie. But one question remains, should I make the musical version? Also if I did who should be Sherrie in it? You decide! Man its great to be back.**


End file.
